


Ephémère

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, John, Sherlock, Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephémère

"Cela risque de ne pas durer."

John se tourna vers Lestrade, et se départit peu à peu du sourire qui l’avait envahi malgré lui de voir Sherlock aussi extatique.

"Oh. Oui, j’imagine."

Quelques heures, quelques jours peut-être, et Sherlock retrouverait un état bien moins enthousiaste, presque apathique, jusqu’à la prochaine affaire qui éveillerait son intérêt.

"Je vous laisse, dans ce cas.  
\- Très bonne idée, Lestrade, vous avez certainement mieux à faire, d’insipides criminels à ne pas attraper, par exemple."

John leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Je croyais que vous étiez de bonne humeur ?  
\- Certes, John, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?"


End file.
